


I’m sticking to Teleporting

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: A little Chaos, Gen, No M-day, Supernatural - Freeform, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: One day Megan decided to work on her magic,She ends up in a lot of trouble and her friends turned into humans-animal hybrids. She should of stuck to teleporting.





	I’m sticking to Teleporting

**Author's Note:**

> So in this M-day didn’t happened but they still ended up in limbo,Megan got some books form doctor strange and has being practicing.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”Squealed Megan,The girls were in their large room which due to them being practically joint at the hip they all shared.

”Are you sure this is a good idea,The rules state that under no circumstances must demonic or satanic magic be used in school or on school grounds.”Said Laurie,They all look at her weirdly.

”How the hell do yo know that?” Asked Nori,”I read the Rule book,I was bored okay.” Laurie added when They looked at her perplexed.

”One this is neither satanic or demonic and two there’s a library down stairs use it.”Megan Said,She was gonna to try and use a spell to create a little snow like in frozen.

“Here goes nothing , _ut et animalia miscete facti sunt unum: ergo et illud est._ ” She shouted,Light snow fell from the ceiling and the girls started to slowly fall asleep.

——————

Laurie slow opened her eyes and was greeted with sunshine,She walked towards the bathroom and when her eyes adjusted she screamed “Ahhhhh.”

“What the heck.” She whispered as she looked at her head she had deer antlers and ears were like a fawns.”I gonna kill Megan.” She said before passing out when she saw her tail.

——————

“Megan you are my little sister but if you don’t fix this then I’ll have to stop cooking you treats.”Stated Sooraya,The girl wasn’t wearing her burqa and it seems Laurie wasn’t the only Victim.

Sooraya looked like a peacock she had a tail and it looked like her hair had green and blue stripes throughout it,Even the girls eyes were iridescent blue.

”Well it seems like I read the wrong spell oops.”Megan Said looking through her book,Apparently she was the only one unaffected by the spell.

“Has anyone seen Laura?”Asked Cessily looking around the room she now had large brown wings like a hawks. She extended her Mercury arm and lifted up the blanket over her friend.

”What?” Laura asked,Apparently the spell  caused her to have fox ears,a tail and whiskers  on her cheeks.”Look in the mirror.”Cessily Said and Laura walked to the bathroom.

”Can we please reverse the spell,I have work and can’t show up as a monkey girl.” Said Nori a little peeved at having a tail.

”How do think I feel I have dinner with my mom tonight!” Said Laurie in panic after waking up from fainting and almost doing it again after seeing Sooraya.

”We should all wait for Megan to reverse the spell it shouldn’t take too long.” Said Laura after she came out of the bathroom as clam as a saint.

”I believe we have a bigger problem,How are we gonna explain this to mother.” Sooraya finished as if on cue they heard a knock.

” _Girls what’s with All the screaming_?” Came Emma’s voice,Megan felt a sudden urge to fly out the window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooraya - Peacock  
> Laura - Fox  
> Noriko - Monkey  
> Cessily- Hawk  
> Laurie - Deer  
> Megan- In trouble


End file.
